Ses larmes qui nous unissent
by Neymanga
Summary: Si seulement tu me faisais confiance, je n'aurais jamais dû supporter cette vision horrible qui est de voir des larmes couler sur ton visage...


**Hey !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? J'ai un jour de retard pour la Saint Valentin mais bon, rien a faire, je suis célib. Toujours est-il que je voulais à la base posté 3 os, un sur MHA, un sur Black clover et un autre sur Shokugeki no Soma / Food Wars sauf que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire celui sur black clover. Du coup, vous pouvez toujours aller regarder l'autre os, il est en ligne. Toujours est-il que la fin est peut-être baclé mais le chapitre commençait vraiment à être long du coup... Toujours est-il que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^.**

 **Place au chapitre...**

 _On ne se rend compte de la beauté des choses uniquement lorsque nous la perdons…_

…

Je regarde par la fenêtre, essayant de faire le vide en moi. Une fine couche blanche avait fini par recouvrir le sol. Je soupirai, ne sachant que faire. Les vacances d'hiver avançaient à grand pas mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rentrer chez moi. J'étais plutôt troubler, ne sachant plus quoi penser. L'homme que j'avais toujours considéré comme le pire des connards se comportait enfin comme un père. Je décidai de sortir pour me changer les idées.

Je marchais sous cette pluie de flocons lorsque je la croisai. Nos regards se percutèrent et elle me salua de sa grâce naturelle. Assise sur un banc, ses longs cheveux ébènes tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses lèvres et le bout de son nez étaient rougis par le froid. Cependant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ses yeux étaient mélangé à cette même nuance de rouge. Je m'approchais d'elle puis m'assis. Un léger silence nous enveloppa. La neige continuait à tomber. Je crus voir une larme couler le long de sa joue. « Yaoyorozu, tout va bien ? »

Elle sursauta, me regardant avec incompréhension. Elle essuya lentement la larme qui avait fait son chemin sur son visage comme si elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait avant d'afficher son habituelle sourire. « Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

-Hm » répondis-je simplement. Elle regarda le ciel avec un grand sourire. « Qu'as-tu prévu pour les vacances d'hiver, Todoroki-san ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'hésite entre rentrer et rester ici.

-ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de ta famille pendant les fêtes.

-On ne fête pas spécialement Noël chez moi. Et toi, tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

-Il vaut mieux que je reste ici… Mes parents sont en déplacement et ma maison est bien trop grande pour moi…

-Et tu sais s'il y a d'autre personne qui souhaite rester ici ?

-Non, je suis la seule…

-Dans ce cas, je pense que je vais rester aussi. Ce serait dommage si tu passais ton réveillon seule dans le dortoir. Bien sûr, je ne souhaite pas m'imposer, c'est comme tu le sens. » Elle sembla surprise puis fixa ses mains. « Ne… ne te force pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un problème. » répondis-je. Ses joues devinrent légèrement rouges, sûrement à cause du froid. Son regard dévia dans la direction opposée de la mienne. « Je pense que je devrais y aller, déclara-t-elle d'une voix qui ne lui était pas habituelle, j'ai quelque papier à remplir pour pouvoir rester et j'aimerais aussi me reposer… »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'internat. J'avais un sentiment assez étrange. J'ignorais pourquoi j'avais décidé de rester ici alors que j'hésitais encore quelque minute auparavant. Cependant, cette chose que j'avais vu dans ses yeux m'avait comme supplié de le faire et je sentais que je ne devais pas la laissé seule.

Je me levai à mon tour. Il ne me restait plus que deux choses à faire : remplir des papiers et prévenir Fuyumi sans qu'elle pique une crise…

…

Je me trouvais une nouvelle fois sur mon futon. Assis à genoux, je fixais mon téléphone qui reposait sur mon oreiller. Appeler Fuyumi, c'était la seule chose que je devais faire. Mes doigts s'approchèrent du cellulaire et, avec réticence, j'entrai le numéro de ma sœur. Une première sonnerie. J'attendais avec appréhension. La deuxième sonnerie se fit entendre. Dans un sens, je ne souhaitais pas vraiment qu'elle réponde. Malgré tous les problèmes que nous avions pu rencontrer, j'étais toujours resté avec elle lorsque je le pouvais. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine en lui annonçant que je ne serais pas là cette fois-ci. « _Allo ?_ »

Elle avait décroché. « Allo Fuyumi.

- _Shouto ! ça va ? ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé._

-Oui, désolé, dis-je en faiblement.

- _Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette._

-Je… je voulais te prévenir que je resterais à l'internat pour les vacances.

- _Hein ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?_

-Je n'avais pas envie de rentré et elle ne devait pas, enfin, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule.

- _Elle ? La laisser seule ? Tu… tu parles d'une fille ?_

-Oui pourquoi ?

 _-Oh mon dieu…_

-Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là Fuyumi… » Elle ne répondit pas. « Fuyumi ?

- _Je suis tellement content pour toi Shou-kun ! Passez nous voir à noël ! Bisous !_ » Elle raccrocha. Je fixai mon téléphone, sidéré. Elle l'avait plutôt bien pris. Je m'allongeai et soupirai. Le soir pointait le bout de son nez et tous les élèves avaient quitté le dortoir excepté Yaoyorozu et moi.

J'avais faim. Je me levai avec effort et emprunta l'ascenseur puis me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Arrivé devant celle-ci, je me figeai. Elle s'y trouvait, ses mains tenaient une lettre qu'elle lisait avec amertume. Ses lèvres étaient pincé alors que ses yeux tournaient vers le rouge. « Ya… Yaoyorozu… »

Elle sursauta et me regarda avec de grands yeux. « Todoroki-san, tu m'as fait peur…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu n'as pas l'air bien.

-Rien, rien, la fatigue, c'est tout… » Je m'approchais d'elle, peu convaincu et planta mon regard dans le sien. Ses joues tournèrent vers un léger rose. « Todoroki-san…

-Peux-tu me promettre qu'il ne se passe réellement rien ? » Elle parut surprise. « Todo…

-Promets le moi. » l'interrompis-je alors que je m'approchais d'elle. Elle semblait être désemparé. « Ou alors, dis-moi la vérité…

-Je ne te mens pas… dit-elle faiblement.

-Alors promets le moi. » Sa respiration devint audible alors que ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bord de sa chaise. Elle me fuyait du regard, regardant d'abord en haut à gauche puis en bas à droite. « Je, je te le promets…

-Vraiment ? » Elle déglutit. « Oui, je te le promets… »

Je soupirai. « Chez moi, lorsque l'on brise une promesse il y a une punition.

-Pa, pardon ?

-Si j'apprends que tu m'as menti, tu t'en mordras les doigts…

-Ah, euh, d'accord… » Elle dégluti une nouvelle fois. Je souris légèrement et elle me regarda encore avec surprise avant de détourner les yeux une nouvelle fois alors que ses joues étaient en éruption. « Tu es toute rouge. Si tu veux, je peux toujours vérifier ses points d'acupression qui se trouvent en dessous de tes pieds.

-Non merci, ça va aller, dit-elle en continuant à prendre des couleurs.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Sûre et certaine.

-Si tu le dis.

-Tu as faim peut-être, tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Oui s'il te plait. » je m'installais et elle me servit un steak haché avec du riz et des haricots vers. « Je suis désolé si cela peut te paraître basique, dit-elle.

-Non, c'est parfait. C'est très bien que tu aies pris l'initiative de préparer pour nous deux. Demain c'est moi qui le ferait. » Elle sursauta, de nouveau surprise. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je.

-Alors… tu vas vraiment rester ici ? Enfin, pas que ta compagnie me déplait, au contraire c'est que, voilà quoi… Tu ne veux pas rester en famille pour les fêtes ?

-Non ça va aller, je suis très bien ici. Il se fait tard, on devrait aller dormir dès qu'on aura fini.

-D'accord… » répondit-elle en se servant à son tour.

La fin du repas se passa dans un silence relatif. Je n'étais pas d'un naturel bavard et elle ne semblait pas vouloir engager une autre conversation, de plus, je n'aimais pas parler pour rien dire. Ce fut après une vingtaine de minute, après s'être occupé de la vaisselle, que nous nous séparâmes et que nous rejoignîmes nos chambres respectives.

…

Le lendemain, nous nous croisâmes dans la salle commune. Etant le premier samedi des vacances, il ne restait plus que nous deux. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur son téléphone et je pouvais y lire de l'anxiété. « Il y a un problème Yaoyorozu ? »

Elle sursauta légèrement avant de me sourire. « Non, ce n'est rien, c'est juste ma mère qui me demandait comment j'allais.

-Hm, je vois, si tu le dis. » Je m'assis en face d'elle sur le canapé ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. « Du coup, reprit-elle, du compte rester ici pour Noël et le réveillon.

-Je ne sais pas mais je pense que je vais rendre visite à ma mère et que je passerais la soirée avec Fuyumi.

-Fu… Fuyumi ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et avec une voix cassante.

-Oui, Fuyumi, ma sœur.

-Ah ! Ta sœur ! Dit-elle comme si elle était rassurée de quelque chose.

-Oui ma sœur. Pourquoi ? Tu pensais que c'était qui ?

-Eh bien… je ne sais pas, ta… ta petite amie par exemple…

-Ah non, pas du tout, dis-je avec une mine blasée. Fuyumi a 8 ans de plus que moi et je suis content de l'avoir comme grande sœur.

-Je vois, désolé, je dois passer un peu pour une idiote maintenant…

-Je ne pense pas, Midoriya à penser la même chose quand je lui parlais d'elle. Il a cru ça pendant près d'un mois jusqu'à ce que je lui précise que c'était ma sœur. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, elle a soudainement voulu t'inviter à passer Noël avec nous dès qu'elle a su qu'on restait tout les deux à l'internat.

-Ah bon ?

-Bien sûr, tu peux refuser si tu as d'autre chose à faire où que tu n'as simplement pas envie.

-Je ne sais pas trop, je ne veux pas vous déranger ou être envahissante…

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça nous ferait très plaisir si tu venais et Fuyumi a vraiment envie de te voir.

-Alors d'accord, je viendrais… » Conclut-elle en regardant ses pieds. Elle n'osait pas vraiment me regarder comme si elle me cachait quelque chose mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Si elle souhaitait me parler d'un de ses problèmes, je l'écouterais le moment venu et je l'aiderais du mieux que je pourrais.

…

La veille de Noël arriva le jour qui suivi. Je me trouvais à présent devant la sortie, prêt à aller rendre visite à ma mère. Je m'apprêtais à franchir la porte lorsqu'elle m'interpella : « Attends, Todoroki-san ! »

Je me retournai et arqua un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. « Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as un souci ? »

Elle regarda à nouveau le sol et tritura ses manches, anxieuse. « En fait… je ne sais pas vraiment comment te le demander et je comprendrais que tu refuses donc…

-Vas-y, je t'écoute. » Ses yeux se levèrent avant de retomber à nouveau sur le sol. « Je… je ne veux pas rester seule donc, est-ce que je… est-ce que je peux t'accompagner… Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter si ça te dérange, je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas de moi dans tes pâtes. »

J'affichais un visage assez surpris. Je me dis que j'avais eu raison de rester à l'internat et de ne pas la laisser seule. Elle prit le courage de me regarder dans les yeux avant de reprendre la parole : « A… Alors ?

-Oui bien sûr, il n'y a pas de soucis. Couvres-toi et on est parti. On ira directement chez moi pour rejoindre Fuyumi afin de fêter le réveillon » Un sourire illumina son visage puis elle se précipita vers sa chambre.

…

Après dix bonnes minutes d'attente, le temps qu'elle se prépare, nous étions tous les deux prêts à partir. Nous portions tous les deux un sac contenant tous ce dont nous aurions besoin pour la soirée. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la gare et j'envoyai un message à Fuyumi pour lui dire à quelle heure nous serions présents.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant l'hôpital et elle me regarda avec confusion. « Ta mère travaille ici ?

-Non pas du tout.

-Oh, alors elle a des problèmes de santé ?

-C'est plus compliqué que ça…

-Je vois, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû venir, je vais rentrer.

-Non, attends ! Dis-je en lui attrapant le poignet. Je suis sûr qu'elle aussi sera heureuse de faire ta connaissance.

-Vraiment ? Je ne dérange pas ?

-Oui, je t'assure puis, maintenant que tu es là, autant rester.

-Merci beaucoup. » Dit-elle avec un autre sourire.

Nous entrâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers l'accueil. Nous pûmes monter afin de rejoindre la chambre de ma mère. Je toquai et attendis sa réponse avant d'ouvrir. Elle m'accueillit avec un grand sourire avant de nous dévisager. « Bonjour maman.

-Bonjour Shou-kun. Tu me présente à ton… à ton amie ?

-Oui bien sûr. Maman, voici Yaoyorozu Momo, Yaoyorozu, je te présente ma mère.

-Bonjour madame, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, répondit Yaoyorozu en s'inclinant.

-Eh bien, bonjour Momo. Je peux te dire que tu es très jolie et très bien élevé par-dessus tout et, oh mon dieu mon chéri a tellement grandi… dit-elle en posant sa main contre sa joue.

-Merci madame, déclara la vice-délégué.

-Shou-kun, tu ne m'avais pas prévenu, tu aurais dû me parler d'elle, maintenant je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas me voiler la face et tu parles si peu de toi et de tes relations. Tu ne pouvais pas rester un enfant éternellement, il fallait bien que tu t'épanouisses mais tu as grandi si vite. Il s'est passé tant de chose depuis mon absence. En plus, c'est la première personne que tu ramène ici. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu me présentes ta petite amie.

-Ma… ma petite amie ? » L'information ne fit qu'un tour. Mes joues chauffèrent énormément et je ne savais plus quoi dire. « Mais, mais non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! N'est-ce pas Yaoyorozu ? »

Je la regardai à la recherche de soutiens mais je vis qu'elle était littéralement hors service. « La petite amie de Todoroki… murmura-t-elle avant de cacher son visage derrière son sac.

-Ce n'est pas ma petite amie. On est juste ami, repris-je.

-Ah bon ? Demanda ma mère avec un pointe de… de déception ?

-Oui.

-Vraiment rien ? Même pas un peu ?

-Rien du tout, juste de l'amitié.

-Oh, c'est dommage… Vous aviez l'air si proche et vous étiez tellement mignon tous les deux que je pensais que vous aviez un lien spécial, romantique si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oui mais voilà, dis-je en essayant de me calmer.

-Je suis désolé si je vous ai mis mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est pas grave madame, renchérit Yaoyorozu en reprenant ses esprits.

-Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. » Conclut-elle. Nous prîmes place, légèrement gênés. Je n'avais jamais pensé à Yaoyorozu de cette façon et cette hypothèse me rendait tout chose. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un se méprenait au sujet de mes relations avec certaine personne mais je n'avais jamais eu une réaction aussi excessive. Une fois la gêne dissipée, nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Ma mère semblait vraiment apprécier Yaoyorozu et j'étais content qu'elle s'entende bien. Le temps passa si vite qu'il était déjà l'heure de partir. Nous nous apprêtâmes à sortir lorsque ma mère déclara : « Attends Shou-kun, j'aimerais te parler. Momo, est-ce que tu peux attendre cinq minutes le temps que je lui dise quelque chose de mère à fils ?

-Oui bien sûr, répondit-elle en sortant.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandais lorsque Yaoyorozu ferma la porte.

-Tu sais, cette fille est très aimable, tu devrais penser à développer votre relation, qui sait, vous finirez sûrement marier un jour.

-Quoi ?!

-Allez, va la rejoindre.

-Mais, mais, mais non, enfin je… » Elle me poussa en dehors et je me trouvais devant Yaoyorozu, le cœur battant la chamade. Je laissai échapper un petit rire nerveux avant de m'éclaircir la voie et de me diriger vers l'ascenseur.

…

Nous prîmes le train en direction de chez moi. J'étais toujours aussi mal à l'aise à cause de ce que m'avait dit ma mère et mon regard envers la brune commençait à changer vers un sentiment étrange et… gênant je suppose. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant ma résidence. « Wow, une maison japonaise ! S'extasia Yaoyorozu.

-Oui, ma mère et mon père aimait bien ce style, c'est sûrement la seule chose qu'ils ont en commun.

-Comment ça ?

-Laisse tomber, on devrait y aller. » Je me dirigeai vers la porte, suivi de la brune. J'avais les clefs de la maison mais je préférais toqué afin de prévenir que j'étais arrivé. « J'arrive, J'arrive… »

C'était sa voix. Elle ouvrit la porte et resta figé quelque seconde. « Bonjour Fuyumi, déclarai-je.

-Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que son visage s'illuminait. Tu as réussi à la faire venir ! Entrer, dit-elle en nous poussant à l'intérieur. Haru ! Shouto et sa petite amie sont arrivé ! » Nous rougîmes à nouveau. « Ce, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! M'écriai-je.

-Oh, tu es tellement jolie, reprit-elle en m'ignorant. Tu as bon goût Shou-kun.

-Mais ce n'est pas ma-

-Ne rester pas dans l'entrer, on va aller dans le salon, on y sera plus à l'aise. » Conclut-elle en partant devant. « Qui… qui est Haru ? Demanda Momo toujours gênée.

-C'est mon grand frère.

-Oh… » Nous entrâmes dans le salon. « Fuyumi, Yaoyorozu n'est pas-

-Alors ma petite Momo, je peux t'appeler comme ça ? M'interrompit-elle.

-Oui, bi-bien sûr…

-Depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous vous connaissez ?

-Depuis le début de l'année, répondit-elle.

-Et qui a fait le premier pas ? Shouto ou toi ? Si c'était Shouto, est-ce que ça déclaration était à la hauteur ? S'est-il mit à genoux ? L'a-t-il joué traditionnelle ? Je t'écoute, je veux tout savoir !

-Fuyumi ! M'exclamais. Je voulais justement te dire que-

-Wow Shouto, c'est elle ta copine ? » Je sursautai et me retournai pour faire face à mon très cher grand frère à la chevelure d'argent, Haru. « Quand Fuyumi m'en avait parlé j'avais rigolé mais maintenant que je l'ai devant les yeux je me dis que t'as tapé fort ! Après toutes ces années de célibat tu nous dégotes la perle rare.

-Je commençais aussi à me demander quand est-ce que Shouto serait enfin intéresser par l'amour et on n'a pas attendu pour rien ! Est-ce que vous pourriez vous mettre devant la porte pour une photo ? » Elle nous poussa devant celle-ci avant de sortir son téléphone. « Fuyumi je…

-Souriez !

-Ce n'est pas ma petite amie !

-Oui très bien Shou-kun, maintenant- attends, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Eh bien, tu ne m'écoutais pas et l'information a dû mal passer entre nous mais je ne sors pas avec elle…

-C'était trop beau pour être vrai, déclara Haru avant de s'assoir.

-Oh. Je vois, désolé. Asseyez-vous. » Nous prîmes place légèrement crispée. « T'es vraiment désespérant Shouto, renchérit Haru en ne s'adressant qu'à moi.

-Mais je ne suis pas désespérant

-Le fait que tu ne fasses rien pour sortir avec elle ou que tu ne sois toujours pas en couple avec elle est en soi désespérant et déprimant.

-Mais arrête ! On est juste ami et c'est très bien ainsi !

-On en reparlera plus tard lorsque tu m'enverras le carton d'invitation pour votre mariage.

-Bon, reprit Fuyumi, il se fait tard, on devrait commencer à manger ! » dit-elle en se levant et en allant chercher les plats. « Attends Fuyumi ! S'exclama Haru. Où est papa ? On ne l'attend pas ?

-Il m'a prévenu qu'il ne pouvait pas venir. Malheureusement, il est sûr la piste d'un échapper de prison, un des pires détraqués sexuelle de ses dernières années. C'est dommage, il était heureux de savoir que tu venais Shouto mais ils ne peuvent pas le laisser en liberté. » Je fus légèrement surpris et regrettait presque son absence. Il commençait réellement à se comporter comme un père et cela me faisait plaisir plus que je ne voulais l'avoué. « Je comprends, c'est un héros, ça fait partie du métier.

« Oh mince ! S'écria Fuyumi.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandai-je.

-Puisque j'étais persuadé que Momo était ta petite amie j'ai préparé tout le nécessaire dans ta chambre Shou-kun. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas de dormir ensemble…

-J'irais dormir dans la chambre d'Haru, répondis-je.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis tout seul, tranquille et tu veux venir me déranger ? C'est toi qui a oublié de préciser ce genre de détail donc tu te débrouilles.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui parlait de solidarité fraternel la dernière fois ?

-Sache que je ne partage ni ma chambre, ni ma bouffe. Et tous ce que j'ai dit il y a plus d'un mois est nul et non avenu.

-Mais je ne peux pas…

-Tant pis ! » conclut Haru. Je regardai Yaoyorozu pour voir comment elle se sentait et elle avait l'air d'imploser. « Je peux toujours rentrer au dortoir si je dérange…

-A cette heure-ci avec un malade en liberté ? » Hors de question, contesta Fuyumi. Nous n'eûmes pas notre mot à dire sur la question…

…

Le repas s'était bien déroulé entre les rires et les taquineries d'Haru ce qui implique toutes sortes d'allusion douteuse. Nous nous trouvâmes à présent dans ma chambre, allonger chacun sur un futon. Mon cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure, essayant de ne pas perdre les pédales. « Désolé pour tout à l'heure, déclarai-je, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont tous pensé que nous sortions ensemble…

-Ce n'est pas grave, ta famille est plutôt amusante… » Elle regardait le plafond puis son visage se tourna vers le mien. « Dis-moi, Todoroki-san, déclara Momo soudainement, tu penses qu'il risque de m'arriver quelque chose à cause de l'homme dont parlait ta sœur tout à l'heure.

-Je ne pense pas, si tu fais bien attention et que tu prends tes précautions.

-Mais est-ce que tu sais comment il agit ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire s'il s'en prenait à moi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien et puis…

-Et puis ?

-Je serais là pour te protéger, je te le promets, dis avec un léger sourire. » Je vis Yaoyorozu rougir puis je compris le sens de mes paroles et la déclaration que je venais de faire. « Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-Merci. » Elle me prit de court et je la regardai, surpris. « Merci de m'avoir invité à voir ta mère. Merci de m'avoir permis de passer le réveillon avec ta famille. Merci de rester avec moi pendant ses vacances. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante. »

Mes joues rosirent. « Ce, ce n'est rien, c'est normal entre ami. Si tu me considère comme ton ami.

-Mais bien sûr que tu es mon ami ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Sourire que je ne revis plus pendant longtemps…

…

Les jours passèrent et nous étions enfin arrivé à la veille du jour de l'an. Bizarrement, malgré notre récent rapprochement, j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'était à nouveau renfermer sur elle-même. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais avant qu'elle me demande de venir dormir dans ma chambre. Elle prétexta que c'était la veille de la nouvelle année et qu'elle voulait faire le décompte avec moi. Je me retrouvai donc dans ma chambre, à attendre minuit.

Une fois que minuit sonna, nous nous endormîmes. Cependant, elle me réveilla avant que le soleil ait pointé le bout de son nez. « Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandai-je faiblement.

-Le soleil se lève dans un quart d'heure. C'est le premier levé de soleil de l'année, c'est symbolique. J'aimerais le regarder avec toi s'il te plait, si cela ne te dérange pas.

-Non… non il n'y a pas de soucis. Je me lève. » Nous nous retrouvâmes sur la terrasse, en dessous d'une couverture, devant le levé du jour. La brise matinale caressait mes joues et mes yeux s'adaptaient à la lueur du premier rayon lumineux. « C'est beau tu ne trouves pas… »

Mon regard se posa sur elle alors que le soleil commençait à éclairer son visage. « C'est magnifique… répondis-je… »

Je regardai à nouveau l'horizon lorsque j'entendis des sanglots. « Yaoyorozu ?

-Todoroki-san… dit-elle d'une voix brisée. Je… je veux encore être là l'année prochaine et regarder ce même levé de soleil avec toi… Est-ce que tu penses que mon vœu va se réaliser ?

-Oui bien sûr, on le regardera à nouveau. Ne t'en fait pas, ne pleure pas pour ça…

-Est-ce que tu penses que je serais encore là l'année prochaine ? » Ses paroles me prirent de court. « O-oui, bien sûr… Maintenant sèche tes larmes… »

Elle se logea dans mes bras alors que mes joues rougirent. « Todoroki-san…

-Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Est-ce qu'on peut aller prier au temple s'il te plait ? »

Ainsi, nous nous trouvâmes juste en face du temple. Nous jetâmes une pièce puis nous fîmes notre prière. Celle de Yaoyorozu avait l'air particulièrement compliqué tellement elle était concentré mais moi, je ne savait pas quoi souhaiter. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je la vis me sourire. Finalement, je savais ce que je voulais…

« Tiens Todoroki-san ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je.

-Un porte bonheur, pour que ton année soit pleine de bonne chose pour toi.

-Dans ce cas, je t'en prends un aussi.

-Oh, ce n'est pas la peine.

-Prends le. » je pris sa main, posa l'objet avant de la refermer. « Est-ce que je peux savoir de quoi parlait ton premier rêve Todoroki-san ? »

Je sursautai. Le premier rêve de l'année est très important au Japon. Généralement, je rêvais toujours de mon traumatisme ce jour-là, comme s'il me poursuivrait une année encore. Cependant, cet fois-ci, ce fut tout autre chose mais je… « J'ai rêvé de toute la classe 1-A et que nous réussissions tous notre année, répondis-je.

-Quelle beau rêve !

-Et toi, de quoi as-tu rêvé ?

-Je… je ne m'en souviens plus, dit-elle.

-Oh, c'est dommage.

-On rentre ? Proposa-t-elle. » Je la regardai partir devant et je restais cloué sur place serrant les points. Je n'avais pas menti lorsque je lui avais dit que j'avais rêvé de la classe 1-A mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que dans mon rêve, je l'embrassais…

…

La rentrée scolaire arriva. Bizarrement, aucun autre élève de la classe ne fut au courant du fait que nous avions passé nos vacances seule à deux dans le dortoir. Les jours passèrent mais je parlais beaucoup plus avec Yaoyorozu. Certes, ce n'était que des petites discussions en début de matinée mais j'appréciais grandement ses moments.

Le jour de mon anniversaire arriva. Les élèves de la classe avaient décidé que l'on se retrouverai dans la salle commune pour fêter ça. Je n'étais pas spécialement pour ni spécialement compte mais les autres me convainquirent que c'était une grande occasion. La « fête » se passa normalement, cependant, je fus surpris de voir que Yaoyorozu souhaitait rejoindre sa chambre si tôt dans la journée. Je réussis à m'éclipser, avec beaucoup de mal étant le centre de l'attention, et pris l'ascenseur en direction de sa chambre. Arrivé devant celle-ci, je ne savais plus vraiment quoi faire. J'allais toquer lorsque quelque chose m'interpella. Derrière la porte, elle pleurait. Je ne me posai pas de question et l'ouvrit puis je la pris dans mes bras. Elle fut surprise et réussi à articuler quelque mot : « Todoroki-san… qu'est-ce que tu fais là…

-Je me suis inquiété, du coup je suis monté puis je t'ai entendu pleurer. » Mes yeux se levèrent et je me figeai. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça… »

Elle semblait revenir à ses esprits et elle se mit à paniquer. « Ce… ce n'est rien ! »

Je ne l'écoutai plus et me levai. Ce qui était en face de moi était plus que glauque, rien à voir avec la première fois que j'avais vu sa chambre. Sur la table se trouvait une multitude lettre du même expéditeur. Il y avait une multitude de bouquet de fleur des higanbana et des chrysanthèmes. Ses deux fleurs représentaient la mort pour bien des raisons. La première poussait à côté des cimetières alors que la deuxième était utilisé pour décorer les tombes. Je jetai un œil vers la poubelle et vit un monticule de photo déchiré mais une en particulier m'interpella. Je la pris, la regardai et me mordis la lèvre. Sur cette photo se trouvait Yaoyorozu et moi le jour du nouvel an mais la personne qui a pris la photo avait pris soin de barrer mon visage et de marqué une petite menace à son verso si elle continuait à me voir. Et ce n'était que le début des horreurs. Une tonne de cadeau morbide lui avait été envoyé comme des papillons mort et tout autre sorte d'insecte, des objets tranchants et plein de chose dans le genre. Je me retournai et la regardai. « Tu… tu ne devais pas voir ça… Todoroki-san…

-Depuis quand ? Demandai-je simplement.

-Pardon ?

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu reçois ses horreurs et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'en débarrasse pas ? » Elle baissa les yeux, n'osant pas me regarder. « Depuis… depuis la mi-novembre…

-Et pourquoi gardes-tu tout ça ?

-Si j'avais essayé de m'en débarrasser, toi et les autres auraient forcément remarqué quelque chose et-

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ? » Elle sera les dents alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

-Je… je ne voulais pas t'inquiété avec mes problèmes et je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…

-Comment veux-tu que je te protège si tu ne me dis pas ce qui te tracasse ? » Elle sursauta légèrement et tourna son regard vers moi. Je me baissai et pris son visage entre mes mains. « Je te demande juste de me faire confiance _Momo,_ s'il te plait… »

Elle rougit brusquement à l'entente de son prénom. « Viens, repris-je, suis-moi. On va aller prévenir Aizawa.

-Tu… tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Ne t'en fait pas, tout va s'arranger, tu vas voir… » Elle se leva et je la pris par la main. Je comprenais à présent ce qu'il se passait depuis le début et je me sentait bête de ne pas l'avoir vu avant. Nous arrivâmes dans la salle commune et tous nous dévisagèrent. « Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tout les deux ? Demanda Midoriya.

-Ce n'était pas le moment de s'éclipser en amoureux, ajouta Ashido en riant.

-Attendez ! S'écria Jirou. Yaomomo… tu pleures ? » La salle tomba dans un silence total. « Mais oui, elle pleure, confirma Kaminari.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Questionna Ochako en s'approchant d'elle.

-Allez chercher M Aizawa, déclara Iida. » Et tout se passa très vite.

Une fois qu'Aizawa fut présent, je leur expliquai tout l'histoire et Momo ajouta les détails comme, quand est-ce que ça avait commencé et comment elle l'avait vécu. A la suite de cela, toute la sécurité de l'U.A fut renforcé et le criminel fut retrouvé et arrêté. Il se trouvait que c'était l'homme que recherchait mon père et grâce à toutes les informations nouvelles apporté par Momo, il pu lui mettre la main dessus. De notre côté, nous avons aidé Momo à se relever et a passer outre cette période douloureuse.

Toute cette histoire se conclut aujourd'hui, le 14 février et je souris lorsque je vis sur mon bureau une petite boîte rouge avec écrit : merci pour tout et bonne Saint-Valentin.

Je garde espoir que même après tout ça, je pourrais moi aussi la remercier. La remercier car l'aimer est la plus belle chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivé…

 **Un peu niais comme fin non ? Du coup *s'éclairci la voie* bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? J'espère que vous avez apprécier et je vous dis à plus pour la suite de _la_ _famille Todoroki_ ou de _Sweat Dreams Darling._ Bye !**

 **Neymanga**


End file.
